Semi Pixilated Fantasy
by Olivia von Dread
Summary: Kiyoko Yamamiru- just an office worker. But now, after a day spent around Tokyo with her friends, she cat-called over the most unlikely person- Matt! And it seems that he's not the only one living a secret life... Matt/OC Indefinitely Cancelled
1. tokyo

Semi-Pixilated Fantasy

Matt/Mail Jeevas

Level 1- .Tokyo.

.a meeting is a thing of chance- maybe destiny if you get lucky.

BANG! THUMP! BANG! THUMP!

"Today is so boring!" BANG! THUMP!-

"Sakura, I'm sure hitting your head against that table isn't healthy..."

"She's right though. Our day off and we have nothing to do."

"Hey, lets boy-watch!"

All heads turned to the blonde female.

"Yunari, are you crazy? We haven't done that since high school! And that was... what, 10th grade. You're insane." Hana shook her head at the idea. Sakura lifted her own head, and laughed a little.

"Actually," She started, a grin forming on her face. "That's not too bad. It'll pass time while we wait for our food. What do you think, Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko leaned back in her chair, twirling locks of her light brown hair. The outside eating area of the restaurant, located on the sidewalk, wasn't overly crowded today, and they would have a good shot of observing any attractive male that passed them by.

"Whatever. I guess it'll pass the time." Yunari cheered. "Awesome! Let's start now!"

The girls leaned closer to avoid the ears of other customers sitting close by. Sakura started the game,

"Okay what about that guy right there?" She pointed to a tall man, maybe about 5'9. "I dunno, he's kinda average looking. It's nothing that would catch my attention." Hana stated, shrugging her shoulders. "I agree. If I saw him at a party, I probably wouldn't be impressed..."

"Okay, him?" Hana asked. "He's pretty cute... not excessively sexy, but it's a start, huh?" Kiyoko spoke. Sakura responded, "Nah, I think he's hot... I like his shirt." Yunari laughed at this, "You have to be kidding. It looks like a flamingo on crack..."

"Woah. Who the hell is that?" Kiyoko pointed to another guy. "What the hell is he wearing? That looks so cool. It's all fluffy in places." Yunari commented. "He's cute..." Hana pointed out. Kiyoko gaped at her. "Cute? What the hell? He's sexy," As an afterthought, she added, "Nice legs, too. And look at those goggles and that shirt. That's funky."

"Oh my gosh, Kiyoko actually noticed someone! Call him over!" Sakura whispered her excited voice and large grin showing her surprise. Kiyoko was very picky with guys.

"What? Are you crazy?! I'm not doing that!" Kiyoko gave her friend an are-you-crazy look, her hazel eyes widening slightly. Hana and Yunari gave silent cheers, trying to encourage their friend to flag over the unique male.

Finally giving in, Kiyoko gave a long low whistle, eyes staring at her targets goggled face.

The man gave a sudden stop at the sound, looking over to the group of females through the locks of red hair surrounding his eyes. While the other three began to laugh, Kiyoko raised a finger, making a curling motion and signaling for him to come over.

The male walked over without a second thought, a look of nonchalance on his fair-skinned face. "Hey," Kiyoko spoke, her voice impressed. "Funky style you got there."

The man gave her a look, and smirked. "You don't like the way I dress?" The girls laughed. "If I didn't like it, you wouldn't be over here. What's your name?"

"Matt." The reply was lazy. Kiyoko laughed, and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Matt. My name is Kiyoko."

Matt took her hand, shaking it for a second, then letting go. Sakura spoke up at this point. "You know, Kiyoko hasn't noticed a guy in ages. We were starting to think she gave up."

Matt had apparently raised an eyebrow, or at least, the girls assumed so by the way his face moved. "Really now?" He questioned, giving Kiyoko a look. Hana and Yunari giggled at his expression, whispering low comments to their flirting friend, so low, that Kiyoko could barely hear them herself.

"So," She started again, ignoring her excited friends. "Are you up for grabs, or are you thinking of an affair?" Kiyoko did not want to go out with a guy who was cheating on his lover. She wasn't the kind of person to get involved in that crap.

"I'm single." Matt gave the simple reply, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kiyoko's friends squealed at the action, but Kiyoko herself ignored it, focusing on Matt's orange tinted eyes. "Well then I guess a phone number would polite."

She looked down to Matt's lips, and noticed how they formed a small smirk. Not a triumphant one- more of an amused look. "I think it would be." He shrugged. Kiyoko nodded, and was supplied with paper and a pen that had been prepared by Yunari, who was getting a little red-faced from all the laughing.

Kiyoko scribbled down the number, and handed Matt the paper.

"Here. Let's go out sometime." She smirked as Matt's fingers closed around the paper. The male nodded, pocketing the phone number. "I'll call you when I find out when I can out." He replied, his eyes scanning Kiyoko's face.

"Alright then." At about this time, the girls' food was delivered to the table. Kiyoko didn't look down at her plate. Not yet. "We'll chat sometime."

"Yeah." Matt agreed, and turned to let the females eat in peace. "I'll see you around then."

Kiyoko nodded. "Okay. Later," She added next, for her on amusement. "Hey!"

Matt turned around. "Nice legs." She gave him a small smirk, as her friends laughed and clapped. Matt gave an amused snort, and made a face that showed Kiyoko that he was trying not to laugh. He turned again to walk away, and said,

"Thanks. Nice boobs."

He heard the four girls laugh at his comment as he walked down the street and turned the corner.

"That went well." Hana said, sip of her drink. "Yeah! That one's a keeper! He's so handsome!" Yunari exclaimed, and Sakura fanned her face to emphasize. "Yeah," Kiyoko nodded. "Handsome... and unique."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twenty minutes later, Matt opened the door to the hotel room, being sure to close it quietly behind him. He walked over to a side table, and grabbed his PSP off of the surface, sitting down on the nearby couch.

He heard a door close. "Where were you, Matt?" Said male didn't look up from his game. "Sorry, Mello. I was talking to this girl. I got a date." Mello snorted. "Sure you did. Who the hell would wanna go out with you?"

Matt paused his game and reached in his pocket for his cell phone. "No, seriously. She just called me over and said she liked my outfit, then offered her phone number... Here, watch,"

He took the slip of paper out of his pocket and started to dial the number. "Hmm, she has an American number. Convenient..." He put the cell on speakerphone.

--

As the girls stood to leave, Kiyoko felt her pocket vibrating, and heard the tune of The Prodigy's Spitfire playing faintly. She looked at the screen on the phone for a moment, noticing the unfamiliar number. She flipped open the cell, putting her ear to the speaker.

"Hello?"

_"Kiyoko, it's me, Matt."_

--

_"Oh, hey. What's up?"_

Matt gave Mello an I-told-you-so look. The blond just shrugged.

"I was able to find out a time we could go out." Matt replied, letting the cell phone rest on his shoulder, and resuming his game.

_"Oh, okay, that's cool."_ Kiyoko replied. _"Shoot."_

Matt looked to Mello for a day when he'd be free to roam Tokyo. "Friday." The blond picked a day from the top of his head.

"Friday," Matt repeated. "This Friday evening, around... 7?"

_"Yeah, that's good with me. You'll need my address. Get a pen and paper."_

Matt paused his game, and grabbed the supplies that hotels never seemed to run out of.

"Okay." He said, pen cap off and writing utensil positioned in front of the table.

_"Right. Okay, well write this down. 8-3 Marunouchi 2-chome..."_

He copied the first words. "Okay."

_"Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo 100-9382."_ When he finished, she spoke again. _"Okay, well, see you in a couple of days."_

"Later." He replied, and hung up, shoving the phone in his pocket. He resumed his game.

"I thought you didn't like going out." Mello inquired. "I don't, but I figure she's interesting enough to cut into some of my time. She did ask me out, after all. It's something new, and if I don't like her, oh well..."

--

"You have a date after so long! I'm so happy for you, Kiyoko!" Sakura hugged her friend as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, I hope he can find my house though... I'm pretty sure Americans study this stuff before they come to Japan, though..." Kiyoko stated, her voice betraying that she wasn't concerned with whether or not Matt could find her house.

Two days. It wasn't so long. And she would be out of the office by 2 PM. And after attending to her... other errands, she would have more than enough time to get ready.

.Level 1: Complete.


	2. friday

Semi-Pixilated Fantasy

Semi-Pixilated Fantasy

Matt/Mail Jeevas

Level 2- .Friday.

.oh baby, I'm a mile away- don't forget that, don't overlook it.

_'Award wining actress Yoshie Nakamura begins production of her new action movie!'_

_'Yoshie Nakamura's latest film 'Pulse' becomes the latest box office hit!'_

_'Interview with Yoshie Nakamura: Why I Am Who I Am Today!'_

Kyoko gave the magazines a weary glance. "She's the only one anyone ever wants to talk about anymore..." She grumbled, throwing her cup away and stepping out of the coffee shop and into the 12 noon sun of Tokyo.

"I have better things to think about," She smiled at herself, feeling rather accomplished. "I have a date tonight!"

Ever since she had gotten herself a steady job at the office, she hadn't been on a date. This confused her friends, but did not faze her in the least. She had more important things to worry about... Now that those important things were taken care of, she could partake in fun activities.

Kiyoko walked back to the work building, feeling refreshed after her lunch break and ready to dive back into the paperwork.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's as if you don't know the meaning of 'date'. Well let me update you Matt- _you_ are going out with a _female_!"

"She said she liked my sense of style." Matt replied calmly, enthralled in his current game, Super Smash Bros.

"Well at least pick out a different shirt. You have ones in red too, right? Wear one of those... I don't know how you expect to get a girl looking like that."

"Well I think you dress too much like a girl." Matt said, eyeing the blonds leather pants. "What? What's girly about my pants?" Mello inquired, taking a bite of a chocolate bar.

"They're leather. And their so tight. What girl would go out with you? And I thought our job was to capture Kira, not find wives."

Mello sighed, "I know. But I'm gonna catch that Kira bastard real soon- way before Near, too. So I figure, why not start prepping for what's to come. Once I have solid evidence and Kira gets the needle, I'll be number one, and I'll take my rightful place as the second L. And after that, I'll just solve cases as L and find a suitable life partner as Mello... that might prove to be a little difficult though,"

As an afterthought, he added, "Hey! There's nothing wrong with my pants! Chicks like this stuff nowadays, anyway... Emo scene, I think... Eh, whatever."

Matt responded as he finished a level. "She said she liked my legs..." Mello shrugged. "Well there you go. Sometimes, I wonder if that's all girls think about nowadays... looks."

Matt paused his game to look at his friend. "You're unusually chatty today, Mello. What's up with that?"

Mello finished off his chocolate bar, grabbing another one. "Eh, I just need to repay you for coming to Japan and helping me, even though you don't like going out. It's not everyday I say this Matt, but you're one of my only friends..."

"I didn't realize you cared so much, Mello." "Never expect me to say something like that again..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on Kiyoko! We have to get ready for your date!" Sakura smiled, pulling her along under the 4:45 setting sun. Kiyoko raised an eyebrow at her eccentric friend. "We? I'm the one going on the date. I don't think it should be a big deal to you-."

"Well it is, because you haven't gone on a date in a while. A while meaning a year. C'mon, Kiyoko! You're 20 years old, and a year out of college! You're the only one of us to finish so early anyways... you're intelligent, pretty, you have an awesome personality- It's way easier for you to find a date than us, and now that you have, we're excited for you. You should be freer, instead of sticking to work all the time. You should be more like... Yoshie Nakamura!"

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow at this; Yoshie Nakamura? The actress? "Why would I want to be like her?" She asked stiffly, pushing some of her light brown locks out of her face. "Well," Sakura began, "Like I said, she's basically the best. She's mastered acting, her newest movie '_Pulse'_ was the best thing on screen, and just look at her! She just finished a movie and she's starting again. Sometimes I wonder where she gets the time for all of this..." Kiyoko didn't respond.

"She's gorgeous, too! I mean that long black hair and those big blue eyes! She doesn't even use that much make up! And all the stunts in her movies; she does them herself! In '_Pulse'_, where Kie rides the motorcycle through the window in that Cathedral, that was really her, not a stunt double!" Kiyoko snorted, then spoke. "Is Kie mentally unstable?" Sakura ignored her comment, continuing on to finish her speech. "How brave is that! I'm surprised she hasn't broken a bone in her life!"

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Where'd you figure that out?" "I read it in an interview!" Immediately, Sakura pulled out her copy of _Movie Weekly: Best Actors and Actresses -Limited Edition_. On the cover was a picture of the lovely actress Yoshie Nakamura and below her stunning photo was the headline:

_'Interview with Yoshie Nakamura: Why I Am Who I Am Today!'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\p

"Okay... well?" Matt stood in the center of the hotel room, eyeing his Nintendo DS, which was paused on a random part of the Pokemon game he got Thursday. The numbers on the hotel-provided digital clock changed to show 6:00.

"You look... presentable..?" Mello raised an eyebrow, not seeing a noticeable change in clothing, other than the red striped shirt he now wore. "Why do you only have black striped shirts? And you have about 7 pairs of the same pants..."

"11 pairs," Matt corrected. "And I like black. It goes with anything... And you buy your clothes in wholesale-esque ways, too."

Mello shrugged. "I know, but that's because it looks good me." Matt snorted, walking to the coffee table that held his DS. "Says the guy who wears tight leather pants and tank tops."

"...It's not a tank top."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, look, Kiyoko, she says here that she actually owns a motorcycle and repairs it herself! She used to participate in dirt bike races when she lived in the US... I think that was when she was 13. Yeah, that was it!"

Kiyoko sighed, putting together an outfit lazily. Matt looked like a casual kind of guy, so she didn't think too much about what to wear.

"Will you please stop talking about her? It's starting to get annoying now." Sakura frowned, but quickly recovered. "Well, I guess you want to think more about Matto-kun!" She squealed, laughing at his clearly American name in Japanese. Kiyoko sighed, but continued to gather dating essentials; hairbrush, comb, the like.

"Whatever. Think that if you so wish, but _I_ am going to finish getting ready." Kiyoko replied, rolling her eyes. She ignored her laughing friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And don't forget- If she asks, you're a game critic!"

"I know, I know! Sheesh, Mello, give it a rest..." Matt stepped into his car and drove to the assumed location of Kiyoko's house.

She was a pretty interesting girl. She called him over herself; by the way she dressed he could tell that she wasn't some whore.

So why not treat this girl to dinner?

.Level 2: Complete.


	3. night

A/N: Woah, I haven't updated because I was on vacation! I'm sorry! To make this super-special awesome, I'll post two chapters. D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I am now the proud owner of a pair of Matt goggles. XD

* * *

Level 3- .Night.

.babe, all that button pushing must have you tired- try the red one.

When Kiyoko's doorbell rang, Sakura screamed.

In Kiyoko's ear none the less. So after Kiyoko whacked her friend in the face with a pillow, she answered the door. After giving Matt a good look, she smirked. "What, you buy 7 pairs of the same pants?"

To which Matt replied: "No, actually it's 11 pairs." Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She let him inside, closing the door. "Yeah, seriously. It took a lot of creativity to put this one outfit together."

Kiyoko went to her room to retrieve her purse. "I'm sure it did." She threw the eavesdropping Sakura out the door. "Leave already, sheesh. Quit hobo-ing in my house." Matt gave Sakura a strange look. When Sakura noticed that the attractive male was looking at her, she blushed and shrugged.

When Kiyoko was ready, she let the two out of her home, locking the door before she left in the car with Matt.

"So," She began, looking at the road ahead of her. "Where are we going?" She waited patiently for an answer.

"To the park." He answered, giving her a glance from the driver's seat. "What park?" Kiyoko questioned further. "An amusement park."

Kiyoko was very happy she didn't listen to Sakura and wear heels. Sneakers were love.

"Cool," Kiyoko fished around her head for a good topic. Matt beat her to it. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I lead the extravagant life of an accountant. I have for a year now. I'm going to get into journalism as soon as I can though. I never really liked math... So what do you do?"

"I'm a video game critic. I pretty much hold a controller for a living." This seemed to interest Kiyoko, as she sat up to turn to Matt.

"You're a game critic! No way, I love video games! What's you're favorite?" Matt thought for a while. "I'd have to say... Super Mario 64. That was an original... How about you?"

Without hesitation, Kiyoko responded. "Crash Bandicoot! I love that game to death!" Matt raised an eyebrow. "That was a good game. Other critics criticized the expansions after the first three games, I gave every single one of them a 4 out of 4. I even own all of them."

Kiyoko's jaw dropped. "I envy you. I only have the first three, Twinsanity, Crash Bash, Wrath of Cortex and Crash of the Titans..." Matt laughed. "What system did you get Crash of the Titans for?"p

"I got it for the Wii." Matt nodded. "Good choice."

Kiyoko gave a confused look. "What about you, what did you get it for?" "All of them," Oh yeah, she really envied him. "It was okay for the PS2 and the 360. And it was pretty damn decent for the DS and the PSP. But they lost me as to why they put it on the GBA..."

"I wouldn't know," Kiyoko shrugged. "I only have a DS, and I didn't feel like getting it for GBA."

There was some silence after this. "So, do you have any family out here?" Matt asked. "Nah, not here... way out in Hokkaido. They're in Sapporo, to be exact. I can't stand it there, really, so I moved out fast. It's freezing there in winter, and cool in the summer, and I find that annoying... I would have moved to the Ryukyu Islands, but I found better business opportunities to be in Tokyo. My parents weren't really for it though."

"So what about you? Do you have any family around here?" Matt shook his head. "Nope... I don't think so, anyway. I was an orphan." Kiyoko put her hands to her mouth in surprise. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Matt shrugged, giving her a sideways glance. "No, it's okay. I don't really care. I'd have to say that I've had a pretty damn good life without them."

An almost awkward silence befell the two for a while. "How old are you?" Kiyoko asked a question this time. "Twenty. And you?" Kiyoko smiled. "I'm twenty too! It's pretty funny how we have all this stuff in common."

Matt smiled back as he pulled into the amusement park parking lot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay! Let's try that one." "Sure." Matt and Kiyoko walked over to an archery range, each holding two large bags full of game booth prizes. "Can we both get a game?" Matt asked the man at the range. "Sure kid. Grab a bow and arrow."

Kiyoko looked at the targets and mumbled to herself, "Wow they actually have the official FITA target." "Huh?" Matt asked, facing her. "Nothing. Let's go." She waved off the subject.

"You go first." She requested, and Matt complied. He pulled the bow string back, closing one eye to aim, and let go, watching as the arrow shot forward and lodged itself into the first red circle going out from the center. Only two rings away from the middle.

"Oh, so close..." The man spoke and let Matt choose a prize before moving over to observe Kiyoko. The girl took a step back from the target and shot the arrow, watching as it flew strait into the center of the target.

"Yes!" Kiyoko cheered. "Nice." Matt complemented, accompanying her to claim her prize.

The two headed over to the food area of the park. "What do you want?" Matt asked pulling out some money from his pocket.

"Err... Pizza and a coke I guess..." Kiyoko went to go find a clean table while Matt got the food. When he came back, he gave Kiyoko her pizza and drink, and sat down with his own.

"Y'know, I've learned some pretty interesting stuff about you from this date." Kiyoko said, taking a bite of her pizza. "Oh really," Matt asked, smirking. "Like what?" Kiyoko recalled the time they spent in the parks arcade.

"Well for one, you're good at any game where you have to think. You're good with strategy. Also you're good at games where you have to advance a character. Do I sense a World of Warcraft fan?"

Matt smiled. "You caught me. But I noticed some things about you too. You're good at anything that requires aim. You like racing games, so you must have a fast car."

It quickly became a game for Kiyoko.

"When you wait for something your hands start moving like you're playing a video game," Kiyoko said quickly.

And Matt had always loved games.

"When you talk you always look at the person's eyes." Matt retaliated.

And what better game for the two to play than a game of observational accuracy. It was a strategic game. Say what you know or lose.

"You like to make assumptions about a person before you talk to them." Point for Kiyoko.

"You don't like to improvise under pressure." Point for Matt.

And the kept scoring, and scoring, and scoring. But neither tallied the points.

It didn't matter at the moment.

"You know what?" Kiyoko spoke first after the game finished, a smile forming on her lips. "You can't just be some American kid visiting Japan. You're too suspicious."

To which Matt replied. "You can't just be some Japanese accountant. You're not normal. You're cleverer than you look. And that's meant as a complement."

"Thank you." They finished eating.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That was fun." Kiyoko said as Matt walked her to her door.

"Yeah. I never knew anyone could handle 10 consecutive rides on roller coasters with multiple loops." Kiyoko laughed at Matt's comment. "What wimp couldn't? That's nothing compared to some other stuff I've done." Matt knew who couldn't handle that. Although Mello was big on taking risks, he never would have done something like that. He wouldn't want his hair to get messed up, anyway.

"You wanna second date?" Matt asked. Completely out of the blue, too. Kiyoko smirked. "Sure, why not. I'll choose the place. And I'll get you. You can call and tell me when you can go and where you are."

Matt nodded. "Sure." There was a short silence. Finally, Kiyoko unlocked her door. "Later." She smiled at Matt, who replied with a wave and a "Bye."

When she got inside, she closed the door and took her shoes off.

That was cool.

Now, where to go for a second date?

.Level 3: Complete.

* * *

A/N: You know what would be radtastic? It would be radtastic if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this chapter! Constructive criticism, you know? It helps me and you, in a way. XD


	4. commentary

A/N: Oi, finally. XD gosh, I want to post some more, but I need to write more first. XD there's not that much to post.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I do own Kiyoko, Sakura, Yunari and Hana. And Kiyoko's WoW account? XD

* * *

Level 4- .commentary.

.darling, pick a number and tell me how much your heart costs.

"So then, he won her all of these stuffed animals!!"

"For the last time, Sakura, I won those myself! He has his own!"

To put it in a way that any World of Warcraft fan might say- Sakura was causing some aggro.

First, annoying Sakura has to exaggerate on the story of Kiyoko's date. That made Yunari and Hana confused and a little ticked off when Kiyoko corrected her. Now, Sakura has to make her date plans for her.

"What are you thinking? Roller-skating for a second date? Are you crazy?! Go play mini golf! Any kind of physical activity that requires some touching will do!"

Kiyoko growled. She didn't know why she was friends with Sakura. She was quite tempted to kick her in the face. "Matt doesn't like sports. In fact, he doesn't like going out, really. I thought I could keep it simple- and inside of a building."

Kiyoko also disliked the fact that all these people were inside her house. Usually, on Saturdays like today, they would hang out at Sakura's house, but since today was a special occasion and Kiyoko said she didn't want to go out, Sakura had rounded up the other two and brought them to her house.

Joy.

Kiyoko was more of a 'one visitor in the house' kind of person. She wasn't up for listening to multiple stories at one time. One at a time, please.

Sakura frowned. "Well then go have dinner with him- a fancy restaurant! One that says you have class!"

Kiyoko crossed her arms. "I think both of us would much prefer the 'burger place down the street'. Besides, Matt isn't a fancy person. That stuff is lame anyway."

"What's his job?" Yunari asked. "He's a video game critic." Hana clapped at that. "He's perfect for you."

Sakura gave Kiyoko a disapproving look. "You can do better than that, Kiyoko. Go for a guy with more sophistication, a guy like a lawyer or a doctor or a scientist!" Kiyoko frowned. "That's not the kind of guy I'm looking for. I want someone I can have fun with, not someone who likes to talk about how pristine his dress shirts are."

Sakura stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Any girl who would reject a guy with high status is stupid and crazy!"

Yunari interjected the argument- "Yoshie Nakamura doesn't like guys like that."

At the mention of her idol, Sakura turned around. "Where did you hear that?"

"The new Movie Weekly. I just got it this morning. It's an article about what celebrities look for in a guy or girl." Hana chimed in, taking it out and flipping to a page.

"It says, 'I wouldn't really take a guy with money and brains over an average guy who likes to have fun. Sure, I could go to nice fancy places on the weekends, but at the end of the day, I could do that without his help. And I don't, do I. laughs A guy who wants me to have a good time is perfect for me.' And that's it."

"Well said." Kiyoko replied and smirked. She knew she wouldn't go against Yoshie Nakamura's words. That woman was like a God to her, like a Kira to a madman.

Sakura huffed and sat down, defeated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you have mind control powers? Or was she just being nice or something?"

"Mello, the fact that you're had more girlfriends than me doesn't make you cool. It makes you a man whore."

Mello huffed. "Shut up! I am not a man whore, you computer geek!"

Mello chose not to hit Matt when the redhead mumbled something along the lines of, "Could have fooled me with that outfit." Instead, he provided some useful information to Matt.

"You're tailing Amane tomorrow and Wednesday to Saturday. So you have Monday and Tuesday to see you're little girlfriend."

Matt, concentrating on getting a res from his groups priest (Damn, those Horde bastards!) only muttered, "She's not my girlfriend."

"And would you get off that War of Worldcraft thing so I can use the laptop?" Mello demanded, kicking his friend's leg.

"World of Warcraft," Matt corrected Mello, and then said, "There are four other laptops in here... Yes..!" He cheered quietly as he finally got his res and began casting AOE spells this way and that.

"But I want that one!" Mello whined indignantly. "This is the only one I have World of Warcraft on. And could we discuss this at a time where I'm not trying to ration out my mana? Sheesh, be considerate."

Mello simply shook his head and wondered who would think that dorky friend of his was cute.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kiyoko, come on! Log off so we can go to the mall!" Sakura called for her friend, who had just finished a quest with her level 63 human rogue. "Coming!" Kiyoko sat her character down and logged off. She grabbed her backpack, stuffed her cell phone in her pocket and stepped out of the house and into the passenger seat of Hana's car.

When they reached the mall, Kiyoko headed strait for the H&M next to the McDonalds. Hana went with her, and Sakura and Yunari walked off to one of the more girly stores. As much as she hated to admit it, Kiyoko loved shopping.

"So tell me some more about Matt." Hana said as they browsed through the racks.

"Okay, well he's my age, and he lives in America I think... Oh, and he's an orphan." Hana frowned. "Oh, that's horrible." Kiyoko shrugged. "He said he had a good life without them. He's also a game nerd, like us."

Hana smiled. "Perfect." The two took some time to do a difficult handshake and went their separate ways to browse, and then-.

_'If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire!! If I was-'_

"Hello?" Kiyoko answered her cell phone. "_Kiyoko-chan_!"

Kiyoko looked at her phone in alarm. "I said don't call me on this number!" She hissed, slamming the phone shut, thankful that Hana was far away from her. The phone rang again, the same person as before. She pressed the ignore button. The phone rang again.

She answered this time, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you not to call this number, you thick headed twit! Stop calling this number or I'll make sure your face regrets it!!"

There was a short silence on the other line.

"_Well sorry. I didn't know you were busy._"

Kiyoko gasped. "Matt!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Matt laughed a little. "Sheesh, Kiyoko. Take a happy pill. What was that about?"

"_Sorry, Matt! This kid was prank calling me... And it kinda got annoying, so..._"

Mat laughed a bit harder. "It's cool. I didn't know that you threaten kids though."

Kiyoko laughed on the other end. "_Oh, trust me, that doesn't happen every day... So what's up_?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you I have Monday and Tuesday off. So when would you rather go?"

--

Kiyoko thought about her options. She was busy Monday so... "Tuesday. I have a heavy work load Monday."

"_Okay,_" Matt replied. "_That's cool. See you then_."

"Alright. Bye."

"_Later._"

Kiyoko picked a shirt of the rack and walked to the dressing room, shoving her cell phone into her pocket.

.level 4: complete.

* * *

A/N: Not much to be said right now... Uh, unless you wanna read my Authors notes in Heaven Help Us. XD I don't have anything else to say, but _you_ can say something to me by reviewing! Tell me how it was, offer constructive criticism and the work! D Thanks and see ya!


	5. wheels

Semi-Pixilated Fantasy

A/N: Well I just got back from New York Anime Festival. I was Matt. 8D there were only like... 4 Matt cosplayers and two Mello cosplayers. But I did meet a nice couple of sets. A Light cosplayer and an L cosplayer and a Near cosplayer and an L cosplayer. : D Tomorrow I shall be Itachi, and my Misa friend Betty will be Kagome, and we must meet up with L and Light who will be Sasuke and Naruto. It shall be fun. XD

So I'm hyper, and I'll just write the disclaimer now: Me no own Desu Noto. I do, however, own an interesting speech about Mello and STDS. :O

Oh yeah, and to SomeOtherPerson: What makes you think she isn't who she says she is. . ... cause you know... she's just Kiyoko... and stuff. XD And thanks to the others who review! Some constructive criticism would be nice :O I only got some from one person and it was actually pretty useful. :D Thank you Kage no Joou!

Level 5- .Wheels.

.sugar, make my day and spin.

Kiyoko looked up at the hotel. '_Snazzy_.' She let the thought run through her mind as she walked the path to the entrance.

"Dammit! Why the fuck isn't it working..?"

She turned around. Apparently the person she passed by was having problems with their motorcycle. She decided to be a good person and help out a little. The man was hanging over one side of the motorcycle.

"Did you check the motor?" She asked, squatting in front of his face, which, Kiyoko noticed, was scarred on one side. He looked up, a little startled by the company. "Yeah. It's fine."

"And the oil?" "That's all good too. I don't know what's wrong with it."

Kiyoko thought for a minute. "Okay, check all that again, and then check anything else that can be checked. I'll be right back,"

She stood up, heading inside the hotel.

She walked through the lobby and into the elevator, pushing the light up button labeled 5. She waited patiently as the elevator took her to the right floor, and when she got there, she followed the sign that said 'Rooms 501-558'. She pulled out her phone and read the rest of the text message Matt sent her.

Room 538. She walked down the hall, until she reached the door. She knocked three times. She heard a muffled call of "Door's open!" and went inside. The hotel room was slightly messy, but you could see the floor at least. She strode forward and plopped on the couch.

"What level account?" She asked, looking at the human mage casting AOE spells around the battlefield. "Level 67. Sorry, I'm messing around with the Horde. I'll tell them I have to go." Kiyoko shook her head. "It's okay. Take your time and kill those Horde bastards. I'll wait outside. Have fun." Kiyoko turned around, walking out the room again. She smiled at the 'thanks' she received from her redheaded date before closing the door and walking back over to the elevator.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Any progress?" Kiyoko sat next to motorcycle boy again, observing his bike. "No. Damn thing still won't start." He frowned, giving his motorcycle a dirty look.

"Let me see that." She beckoned for the tool held in motorcycle boy's hand. He gave it to her, stepping back to watch her work.

Kiyoko tinkered around with the bike for a few minutes, and then turned the key in the ignition. It worked.

"What the hell? How'd you do that?" Kiyoko laughed. "I don't know. I just have skills. So, bike boy, what's your name?" The guy sat down on the concrete. "Mello. And you?"

Kiyoko could tell it was a fake name, but she didn't care much. "I'm Kiyoko," She plopped down next to him. "So, what are you in Japan for?"

"Eh, I'm in on business. Have you been living here all your life?" "Nah, I lived in the states a few years as a kid."

Kiyoko sniffed, looking at his face. "Not to be rude... but do you mind me asking about the scar?" Mello laughed, pointing at the scarred part of his face. "Oh, this thing? Nah, I got it from a motorcycle accident."

Kiyoko looked surprised. "All that from a bike? Wow. Glad I don't ride anymore..." Mello laughed again, running a hand through his hair. "Eh, we all take risks..." Kiyoko smiled. "Yeah. It looks badass anyway, so I guess something interesting comes out of it." Mello nodded, a smile on his face.

It was at that moment that Matt walked out the hotel, spotting his date. "Sorry that took so long. I had to get another res... I see you met Mello..."

Kiyoko looked back. "Oh, hey Matt. You ready?" Before the redhead could respond, Mello spoke. "Woah, you're the girl Matt's going out with? I would have never guessed... You look normal enough, how do you put up with this guy?"

Kiyoko laughed. "Well, he's the only other friend I have who's into World of Warcraft... So now I have two people to talk about Mages and my dislike of Springpaw cubs with."

Mello stared. "You play that game? No way- you're way to hot..." As Kiyoko laughed, Matt scratched his head. "But the Springpaw cubs are cute..."

"Eh, looks can be deceiving. When I passed you, I almost thought you were a girl with the hair and the leather." Mello was quiet. Matt snickered in the background

"Gee, thanks. Whatever. Nice meeting you Kiyoko, and thanks for the help. Later, Matt."

"See ya, Mel." "Bye, Mello." The leather clad man rode off on his bike.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow, Matt. You... _really_ suck on ice."

"Oh, no. I'm even _worse_ at ice skating..." The two laughed, as Kiyoko pulled Matt along on his roller skates. "Do you come here a lot?" Matt asked, awkwardly rolling along on the skates.

Kiyoko shook her head. "Nope. I used to roller skate a lot as a kid. It's kinda natural to me." Matt laughed. "Lucky ass... I sat and played video games for the majority of my childhood..."

Kiyoko snorted. "Eh, whatever. That explains why my main WoW character is level 63 and yours is 67. We're just better in different things." She smiled, as she took his hand and helped him roll around the rink.

It was quiet between the two. Kiyoko stared at the pair of hands with interlocked fingers. Never in her life would she dream that she'd be dating someone so... cool.

A new song began to play on the speakers overhead in the roller disco.

_What on Earth am I meant to do?_

_In this crowded place there is only you_

_Was gonna leave but I have to stay_

_You have taken my breath away_

Kiyoko could hear Matt singing along in his semi-deep kinda-bad-but-not-torturous singing voice. She sang along too.

_Ooooh_

_Is the world still spinnin' round? (spinnin' round)_

_Ooooh_

_I don't feel like coming down!_

_It's in your eyes_

_I can tell what you're thinking_

_My heart is sinking too_

_It's no surprise_

_I've been watching you lately_

_I wanna make it with you..._

"In addition to your horrible luck at roller skating," Kiyoko started, Matt looking at her, "You suck as a singer..."

Matt smirked. "Well you're not blessed with a voice either." Kiyoko shrugged, unlinking her fingers with Matt's and skating in a circle around him. "At least I can skate."

Matt snorted, almost falling over for about the billionth time that day. And for the billionth time that day, Kiyoko made a quick catch, pushing him back on his feet.

"You know, maybe if you relocated those goggles to your forehead you'd have better luck navigation-wise..." Matt, deciding to take her advice, pushed his goggles onto his forehead while Kiyoko made sure he didn't fall while he was doing so.

"Let's grab something to eat." Kiyoko suggested after a while of more skating, and Matt nearly falling, and her saving him. Matt, tired of almost killing his future children, happily agreed.

"Something has been bothering me lately." Kiyoko said, still skating circles around Matt as he took off the skates, opting to walk around in his socks for a while. "Oh, really? What?"

"I've been thinking of when we first met... Do you make it a hobby to talk to random strangers?" She asked, skating for the food court. Matt shrugged. "You shouldn't be talking. You're the one who flagged me over. I could have been some weird guy with a crack addiction and a foot fetish and you wouldn't have known 'till the date started."

Kiyoko laughed, then sighed. "Yeah. That is true. What the hell is wrong with me? I've been really... impulsive as of late. I ask some random guy out, I've been killing Springpaw Cubs this way and that-"

"You've always done that..." Matt interrupted. Kiyoko ignored him. "I'm learning to hate one of my best friends, I'm helping girly-boy's with their motorcycles... What the hell happened to me?" She asked, looking down at the floor, slowly rolling beside Matt.

"I really wouldn't know, seeing as how I met you recently." Matt responded, looking at her. "You know now that I think of it," She didn't even seem to hear what he said. "All this weird stuff has been happening since I asked you out! What the hell did you do to me? I mean, I'm here on a date with some guy I met like, a week ago, I don't even know your last name-"

"Jeevas." Kiyoko looked at him. "What?" "My last name. Jeevas. Matt Jeevas. I figured you didn't care 'cause you didn't ask, but now that you mention it, it would pose a safety hazard to you. I mean, there are a lot of Matt's in the world, and the police can't find all of them..."

The name tasted unfamiliar on her tongue. "Matt Jeevas... Sounds incomplete." She rolled over to the counter of the food place, about to order. Matt followed confused. "What?" He questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets for some money.

"It sounds like there could be more... You have a middle name?" Matt shook his head. Kiyoko shrugged. "Oh well. Can I have a slice of pizza and a large diet coke? And you Matt?"

As Matt ordered his food, he repetitively mentally punched himself in the face for telling this **random girl he met on the street** his **last** **name**. And she was smart too. She was already questioning the way it sounded.

As they walked (Or in Kiyoko's case, rolled) over to a vacant table, Kiyoko spoke again. "You know, I think I like you more than I should." Matt gave her an interested look. "How come?"

Kiyoko smirked, "Because I'm seriously considering what we should do for a third date." She looked at Matt, who now had a smirk of his own on his face.

"Game arcade, maybe? Do you know one around here?" He asked, munching on a French fry. "Yeah. I do. You know, I've never been on a third date before. Not even a second date." She responded, leaning in.

"So do I get some kind of reward for making it this far?" Matt asked. He closed this distance, and the two met in some sort of playful kiss. It was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips, but it lasted a bit longer. Kiyoko pulled away, laughing. "I just freaking met you, but it feels like I've known you for months. Like we've been friends for some time now..." She commented, her face still in close proximity with Matt's.

"Well we do talk a lot on our dates so far. I know half your life story, you know a lot about me." Matt replied. Or maybe, what he wanted her to know about him. On both sides it was controlled information. Stuff that wouldn't get them into any trouble.

Aside from that, the initial spark from the first date was still there. They had a good idea that they could read the other well enough to understand them.

At the same time, they understood each other well, but they barely knew each other. For example, Kiyoko felt it was alright to kiss him (And he did deserve it, she thought she would never date again) but sleeping with him was out of the question (Sakura seemed to disagree, and had a more... whorish interesting opinion). She knew him for a few days. It was two dates into the game. C'mon, sleeping with him was just asking to be a prostitute.

'_Now that I think about it_,' Kiyoko thought to herself, '_That's how it is with anyone, right? Or does everyone think about sex nowadays? I really wouldn't know what's normal...But doing what Sakura says is out of the question._' She mentally sighed. She wasn't one for relationships at all.

_'Anyway, it doesn't matter. Until I've known this guy for a while... and until I feel totally comfortable around him, the most he'll get is a hug and a 'good job' kiss from time to time. I still have no clue who this guy is; I can't let my weird attraction to him get rid of all sensible thought._'

Matt broke her out of her thoughts. "Anyway, I'm free Friday, if you wanna go then?" Kiyoko nodded. "Yeah, Friday is good."

The two decided to eat their food, and the conversation about their lives started again, the two switching information.

Controlled information.

.level 5: complete


End file.
